I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biodegradable containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to containers having a first shell member and a second shell member, each made of a natural fibrous material which will quickly and easily biodegrade after use if deposited in a landfill or the like. When used to contain food, the two shells of the container cooperate to form an enclosure and the two shells of the container are latched together to seal food within the container as the food is shipped or prepared. The shell members may also be used as a serving dish as the food is consumed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of containers are used by food distributors, grocers and restaurants to package food. All such packaging, however, suffers from one or more deficiencies making them less than ideal for use. Such containers are often made of aluminum, glass or plastic. Sometimes paper products are employed, however, such paper products are often coated with materials designed to make the package more durable and fluid resistance. These coatings also make such packaging slower to biodegrade and more difficult to effectively recycle. Such packages are a major source of litter and trash.
Aluminum, glass and plastic are often employed because they are easily formed into a desired shape. However, such packages are expensive to manufacture, particularly those made of plastics derived from oil when oil prices are high. Paper and cardboard packages are not so easily molded and typically require the use of adhesives, inks and coatings which increase costs and exacerbate environmental issues.